Back Stabber
by Coups4days
Summary: Asuna is on the hunt for an enemy, but soon's finds herself as the hunted. She tries to escape her unlikely pursuer but will it be enough?


Back Stabber

She moved silently across the forest floor, darting between the shadows and tree trunks. Chestnut hair trailed behind her as she made her way past an opening between trees and slid to hide behind some small brush. She steadied her breath as she quickly surveyed her surroundings, making sure she wasn't being followed or watched. Nothing. The noise of the forest awoke as the sun began its descent, the creatures that roamed at night to wake shortly. Save for the sounds the forest, no other noise was could be heard. This increased her suspicion as she knew she was being hunted. With her sword at her side she readied to make another dash to a more secluded area. Asuna the Lightning Flash was a lethal opponent, a force not to be reckoned with. After two years of honing her skills and becoming the second-in-command to the game's strongest guild, she was feared and respected throughout the inhabitants of Aincrad. Yet, even now her nerves were on edge. She was now alone against formidable foes. She took every precaution for this single fight to make the outcome in her favor. She moved barefoot through the dirt and grass to silence her steps, taking a penalty to defense but acquiring a more stealthy, rapid movement by removing her traditional boots. She couldn't risk it now, not when something so important and dear to her was on the line. She understood this dark truth and continued her way towards a clearing, where she knew one of her enemies should be in hiding.

Her eyes scanned her surroundings. Taking in the environment before her, she searched for a path that would shield and conceal her from the searching eyes. She devised her route and placed her feet. Closing her eyes, she focused on her goal and readied herself. One breathe. Two breathes. She exploded from her stance and quickly took off, the name the Lightning Flash living up to its legend as her bare feet gained speed and she dashed from her hiding spot to the natural walking path formed in the forest. The clearing she sought for a battle was only another 10 seconds in front of her when a branch suddenly snapped in the distance. This caused her to stop and roll behind a rotted tree trunk off the beaten path. She crouched and pressed her back against the trunk, waiting for the slightest disturbance to reach her ears so she could position herself the direction the noise came from. Suddenly, slow footsteps sounded from the path she was just blazing mere seconds ago. _He was trailing me this entire time?_ Asuna thought to herself. Her demeanor changed and her blood started to reach a boiling point. Panic and doubt began to deepen their roots in her plans. _How am I supposed to win if I keep getting bested?_ She shook the thought out of her head. _This can't happen, I won't allow it._ It was time to stop running and formulate a new plan for action. Asuna located a few yards away a tree with thick, low hanging branches that she could use to climb and hide, where then she would be able to ambush her approaching foe. She nodded in agreement that it was the best course of and took a step back and made her way for the tree. She used her high agility and speed to grab onto the lowest of branches and pulled herself up hastily. She searched for a branch suitable enough to hide her from the path but close enough to spring down and ambush her pursuer. The sun was dipping into the horizon and a purple dye filled the sky. Yellow and white clouds animated the air and a slight breeze made its way through her hair. The sunset would have been remarkable if it wasn't for the malicious intent that filled the air around Asuna. She grabbed her swords handle, ready to activate a skill at a seconds notice, and waited in suspense.

The footsteps echoed down the path, reaching to the tree she was taking refuge in. The steps seemed to slow down every couple of seconds then picked up again. The unsuspecting target taking cautious approach to inspect the area around them. Asuna finally caught sight of a figure walking down the path, one broadsword resting in their hand. With the sun taking its finally plunge, only an outline of the swordsman walking nonchalantly painted the scene set front of her. She couldn't make out their facial expression but the way they walked and carried their sword showed a sense of ease and carelessness. _Do I really have jump here or is this just a setup?_ This further angered Asuna, unable to decide which was the situation before her. The outcome was vastly different in terms of how it would go. She would jump down and with one swipe, win the battle or be counter attacked and have to engage them in combat where she couldn't foresee the outcome. She bit her lip and continued to hold her position in agonizing wait.

The approaching shadow was now 10 seconds away. Asuna prepped herself for her attack. Sword in hand, she positioned herself to start her sword skill. 5 seconds away. She slowed her breath and focused all her senses. Even with the surrounding forest springing to life, the only thing she focused on was the presence of another player. 2 seconds. Her years of being stuck in SAO were filled with moments where she had to learn the ways of the sword to survive. Two years of hardship and two years of polishing the skills that made her the warrior she is now all led up to this moment. The swordsman was now right below her. Inhale. Exhale.

She activated her sword skill and leapt down upon her victim. She held her breath as she glided through the air. The sword glowed a light green as she moved through the air. _Got him_. As she brought the sword down to a direct hit to his back, the swordsman suddenly sidestepped while swinging his sword towards her attack. "How?! _"_ She screamed as his sword connected with hers, cancelling the attack and causing her to hit the ground hard and stumble backwards. Her prey transitioned to being the hunter and again she was now to be the hunted. As she tried to regain her balance, he closed the gap between the two instantly and grabbed at her right knee. Getting a firm grip, he pulled forward. By doing so, Asuna lost her balance and fell onto her back while the perpetrator in front still held her leg in the air. After crashing to the floor, she looked up and gasped as she made eye contact with the man holding her locked in this position. "Oh God no. Please don't do it!" she begged him after seeing the look of intent in his eyes. The look he held in his eyes wasn't one of sinister or malicious intents but more of an evil, frisky look. The swordsman dressed in his traditional black outfit gave a smirk then raised his hand, which discarded his wooden sword, and started tickling the sole of her foot. "KIRITO NOO- AHHH HAHA HAHA-" Asuna couldn't breath or make any coherent noise other than laughter. " STOP IT PLEASE YOU KNOW I'M TICKLI- HAH HAHAHA HAHAHAHA" She couldn't help it anymore, her worst fear was coming true. It wasn't dying in this world or any creature that inhabited it, but it was being tickled once again by Kirito.

Kirito couldn't contain his smile at seeing Asuna try so hard to escape his playful torture he was bestowing upon her. Before initiating this game of "Sneak Attack," he knew Asuna would try her hardest to not be bested again in this game they played with Klein and Lizbeth, so he suspected she would try and do something irrational to get the upper hand on him. Too bad for her, she decided to go barefoot and he saw it as the perfect opportunity to pinpoint this weakness of hers and make her pay the ultimate price, which he learned a week early, was being tickled. Asuna's face turned a shade redder every second she was being tormented until she was finally able to twist her way out of his grip. Kirito eyes widened, he immediately knew he was in danger now, He was now about to feel the wrath of his new wife and she was going to make him suffer a thousand deaths before she was satisfied. Asuna cursed herself silently for going barefoot and still not having the upper hand against her husband. She grabbed her makeshift wooden sword and dashed straight for the still giggling Kirito. He fully welcomed her attack without any weapon to defend himself. Asuna made a wide swing that hit his left knee and sent him staggering. "YOU DUMMY!" she yelled out at him before abandoning her sword and tackling him to the floor. When she pressed her legs against his chest to hold him down, the malicious aura surrounding her disappeared as her bubbly laugh now filled the air as she started tickling his rib cage which she learned was his true weakness. It was now her turn to give the payback he so rightfully deserved. Both of their laughters filled the air like a heartwarming symphony that anyone could feel. Everyone except for Klein that is, who sprang out from behind a bush and screeched "Sneak Attack!" He came to a sudden stop when he saw two of the most powerful front line clearers the game produced rolling on top of each other, trying to pin the other and tickle them. "Oh guys come on, really?"

The End.


End file.
